


Please, Daddy

by steverogerswhore



Series: Steve Rogers smut [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Marvel Universe, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Relationship(s), Spanking, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore
Summary: TL;DR: Just some pure Steve Rogers smut because I am 100% a whore for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Please, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, writing this the day (03/16/2020) the spring semester has been declared online for the remainder of the semester. Thanks, COVID-19. My depressed ass is also in horny mode so I wrote this filth. ;) I don't write much (outside of rps) 'cause I never finish anything I start... So enjoy! I think it's safe to say I have a Daddy kink... oop-
> 
> TL;DR: Just some pure Steve Rogers smut because I am 100% a whore for him.
> 
> I really just love Daddy Steve Rogers..

With a gasp, you found yourself pinned against the wall. Your breasts were pressed up against the cold wall only separated by one of his t-shirts which added friction against your sensitive nipples every time you moved. A high pitched moan followed the familiar sound of a large hand against flesh; specifically Steve's hand against your ass. 

"Please... Stevie I need- I need.." You could feel your panties get wetter with each passing moment. You squealed in both pleasure and pain as he slapped your wet folds between your legs.

"What was that?" His voice was low and possessive next to your ear, causing you to shiver.

"Please, _Daddy_.." you moaned loudly, pushing your ass back against his hand. "I need more.. I need you, Daddy."

You could almost hear the mischievous smile that no doubt showed up on his face and his hand slipped into your panties. He couldn't help but chuckle, quietly musing to himself, "You're so wet. Is this all for me, baby girl?" You moaned and arched your back, sticking your ass out and spreading your legs a bit more like a bitch in heat. 

"It's all for you.." you whimpered as he teased your throbbing clit with his fingers. "I'm such a slut for you.. for your big cock." You loved being called filthy names and knew he loved when you said them unprompted. You could feel his clothed erection twitch in his boxer briefs against the back of your thigh and smirked as you ground back against him. "Daddy.."

"You're damn right you're my little cockslut. Gonna fill that pussy of yours up with my hot cum 'til you're dripping.." Finally, two of his thick fingers penetrate you and you groan. No matter how many times you've had sex you were somehow still tight. That made it so much better. "Ride my fingers, baby. Show Daddy just how much you want his cock."

As if you needed to be told to. You placed your palms flat against the wall as you bucked your hips down onto his fingers. With a desperate moan you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding as you rose up before slamming back down against his hand. You knew how desperate you looked with your legs spread as you fucked yourself on his fingers while standing but you didn't care. You had no shame; not with Steve. 

"Ohhh fuck Daddy.. please, I need it. Need your cock.. need you to stuff me, breed me, .." The words tumbled over your lips almost naturally and even you could hear how wet you were each time you took his fingers deep. You gasped loudly as he withdrew his fingers and you were left clenching around nothing, only to moan as he spanked your ass. 

He turned you around so you could watch him suck his fingers clean of your arousal before he kissed you. You moaned against his lips as you tasted yourself; meanwhile, your hand slipped into his underwear and grasped his aching erection. He was leaking pre-cum quite a bit and you bared your neck for him to bite as you swiped your thumb over the head. You whimpered as you felt his teeth nip at your skin, knowing you would be covered in his marks for days to come. Your free hand went between your legs and you started to fuck yourself with your own fingers; you needed it bad. 

Suddenly, his hand tightly grasped your wrist and you cried out as you lost the contact with your heat. "What did I say about touching yourself without permission?"

The look in his eyes made your knees weak and you feigned a weak sob. "I'm sorry Daddy.. Please, I'm sorry.. I just need you _so bad_. Need to feel your big cock inside my wet little pussy, claiming me, making me scream so everyone knows who I belong to. I'm nothing but a whore for you.." His jaw clenched at your words and he was so hard he felt like he could cum just from hearing you beg. 

He pretended to think for a moment before bringing your hand to his mouth where he sucked your fingers clean. "Well.. how can I say no to that?" he teased, "you have been a good girl lately, maybe I'll let it slide. But you can't come until I tell you to. Tell me what I just said."

"I've been a good girl for you, Daddy. But I can't come without your permission." You would continue to be good for your Daddy, thankful he would let you come at all; sometimes he wouldn't let you and edged you for hours as punishment. Steve smirked, pleased that you were listening to him. 

"On the bed, go," he ordered and you eagerly rushed to get into position: on all fours with your head on the bed and your ass in the air. You knew you had to be dripping through your panties and onto the covers as he chuckled from behind you, "Eager, aren't we?"

The bed shifted slightly as he settled behind you after slipping out of his boxer briefs which freed his massive length that you ached to have inside you. "Daddy.." Steve hummed with contentment as he stroked his length a few times and pulled your soaked panties down your thighs, exposing your bare pussy to the cool air. Before you could take a breath he was inside you. The two of you moaned in unison and your walls quivered around him. 

You almost sobbed with relief, it was always so wonderful to be full of him. "Daddy.. it feels so good.."

"What feels so good, baby girl?" His voice was low next to your ear as his frame loomed over your body and you knew he wanted specifics.

"My pussy.. your big cock feels so good in my pussy, Daddy.." You moan and push your ass back against him, desperate for more. It wouldn't be long until the only words you could utter would be "Please" and "Daddy."

"Good girl," he praised softly and you whimpered quietly.

Once you were adjusted enough he didn't waste any time in getting down to business. The sound of skin smacking resonated throughout the room as he pounded you into the mattress, using you as the little fucktoy you loved to be, only for him. It was all for him. Just like he was all for you.

As he fucked you, your moans became coupled with sobs. He angled his hips to drive deeper inside you which also made him hit your g-spot, causing you to see stars with each thrust. At this rate you were sure to come undone in no time.

"Daddy.. more.." Shallow breaths filled your lungs as you tried to speak but you were too incoherent to put words together. Luckily, you didn't need to for Steve knew what you wanted and he complied instantly. Your hands were holding the sheets beneath you in a death grip and your toes curled as your body danced along the edge.

"Come for me.. come all over my cock, kitten," was all you needed to hear. The moment you were given permission was the moment you lost all sense. You screamed out his name as the overwhelming sense of pleasure took control of your body. Your body writhed beneath him as you moaned shamelessly like the little slut you were. 

The tightening of your walls brought Steve closer to his own orgasm as well. As your walls pulsed around him you could feel him twitch within you and soon felt his hot cum spurting into your womb. The feeling only elongated your orgasm as he moaned above you, buried balls deep inside you while biting down on your shoulder.

It felt like eons before the two of you returned to the real world and you choked back a sob as you relished in the post-sex tranquility in your mind. You whined softly as Steve rolled over, his now softening member still inside you as he spooned you. With a smirk he couldn't see you squeezed your walls around his sensitive member. He grumbled in response and made you squeal by pinching the inside of your thigh in warning. You sighed contentedly as you pushed your ass back against him knowing round two was just around the corner.


End file.
